Dark Motives
by bladion13
Summary: Could it be love or just a dark motive? read to find out dammit.  rated Mfor future ch
1. Chapter 1

Grell could have sworn William had glanced at him before making his leave of the student shinigami. He had also said something, to quiet for Grell's ears to pick up. "Such a cold handsome man…" Grell sighed dreamily, thinking into his Shakespeare themed fantasies. To think he had no interest in him bef- Grell's face lightly shaded red as heat rushed threw him, making him want to squirm dramatically as he did so often. "If only…" Grell mused. He sat back into his chair looking around his office, from the stacks of paperwork to the little ornaments he had adorned his office with. William hadn't let him put a red rug in his office yet he found other ways to splash the color into his space.

Grell had even snuck a secret stash of sweets into his desk. William had explained that it was strictly against the rules to have food in the workplace yet no one really listened, Grell being no exception. He was about to snake his hand into the drawer when he heard the sharp footsteps of his superior.

"Sutcliff!" said superior hissed demandingly. "What could it be Will?~" Grell smiled innocently, well as innocent as his teeth would allow. William, clearly displeased, pointed his scythe at Grell in a threatening pose. "Next time you feel like interrupting a class, think about the paperwork on your desk… DOUBLED." William added before rubbing his temples. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about the red-head really set his temper to a deadly boiling.

"Okay Will…" Grell caught himself beginning to crack. He quickly put his flirty façade back up. "How about we meet up after work Will~ "Grell purred. "How about you do your work, Sutcliff." William retorted coldly.

With that he left, returning to his own workspace, hoping to get his work done without overtime. Grell sighed, dramatically throwing his head back, turning his chair to face his desk again. Before he could think of his work his young pupil barged into his office, grin plastered to his face.

"Ronald! You out of everyone should know it is improper to barge into a lady's room!" Grell hissed. "Sorry senpei…" Ronald bowed his head in apology before perking up, "Oh but there's going to be a big party in half an hour!" Grell smiled lightly before looking to the stacks of paper William had long since given up on receiving.

"That's cool Knoxie but I have to-""Oh it can wait! Let's go!" Ronald pulled Grell up from his chair and dragged him out of the office. They slowed down when they reached William's office. The door was closed but the two tiptoed past the office of their boss.

That's all for now. ^w^ the tiptoe idea reminded me of the tiptoe song. X3 TIPTOE TO THE WINDOW!

Chrissy: SHUT UP! I have a hangover =.=

Me: awwww

Chrissy: besides don't you have other fanfictions to finish?

Me: oh shi- YOUR RIGHT!

Seeya next time


	2. Chapter 2

Grell and Ronald left the dispatch building, venturing deeper into the human world. "Ahh, it's been such a long time since I have been out in the human realm! Due to Will piling paperwork on my desk and sending me on office work…" Grell stretched as if he had just woken from a long slumber, enjoying the cool rush of air. The two casually walked around the many shops in the London district. They weren't in quite as much a hurry as before since they still had plenty of time before the party.

Grell walked into a boutique to buy an outfit for the party. Ronald stood in the window looking around the streets until Grell walked up to him, a grin that would make the Cheshire cat jealous, spread on his features. "Find an outfit" Ronald smiled. "Yep!" Grell laughed pulling out a red shirt with black leather pants. "It suits you Senpei." Ronald chuckled.

After Grell stopped at his house to get ready they began to venture into the maze of London, the many passages that wouldn't seem suspicious to the passing person.

The two trotted through these passages, fearless of what may be in the shadows. Or in their case what glared down at them from a tall construction site. For a moment its green eyes flickered dangerously before going back to their unemotional icy state.

"So this is where you've snuck off to, Sutcliff…" The figure growled before disappearing.

Grell looked over his shoulder, as if someone had whispered into his ear. "Come on Senpei! The party's gonna start soon!" Ronald huffed. "Sorry Ronnie! I guess I'm just distracted tonight…" Grell sighed, picking up his pace to match that of his friend. They walked down a long alley before stopping a door.

Ronald kicked the door a few times before footsteps could be heard on the other side. The door creaked open a little letting the smell of alcohol, smoke, and sweat waft into the two shinigami. Grell wrinkled his nose a bit but stayed put.

"Password?" a gruff voice asked. "When in bloody hell was a password made?" Ronald gasped. "kekeke Good to see you again Knox." The man fully opened the door revealing a raving party and a built up man with green hair. "Enjoy the party…" He grinned, letting his eyes skim over Grell's form. Grell caught the gaze before rushing Ronald in.

"Where are we?" Grell whispered, looking back at the man. "Just a dance club I like."Ronald waved a hand to a young woman, "One of the secretaries alerted me of the party here so I thought I should pay here a visit." "Oh, because the secretaries can be trusted on these things." Grell answered sarcastically. Ronald looked at Grell with a grin. "Well it's better than being stuck in the office with Spears…" Ronald wiggled his fingers illustrating a ghost. Grell laughed in agreement. "Hey wanna get a drink? I'm dying of thirst." Grell mimicked choking.

"Yeah, let's go. The bar is over here." Ronald led Grell through the dancing party-goers to the bar. Once the two got to the bar they settled themselves down. Grell and Ronald ordered something light for their first few drinks.

"Damn this stuff is strong!" Ronald gasped, nearly tipping his drink over. "You're not drinking anything Ronnie!" Grell giggled. "You don't know that Grell, nobody knows!" Ronald bellowed, earning a few glances from the other drinkers.

"You know, perhaps you should stop drinking." Grell giggled more, not quite sure what Ronald had even said. "No! Perhaps you should do the paperwork Mr. Arse gives ya!" Ronald replied. "Arse? You mean Will?" Grell furrowed his brows. "Yeah, him… Hey Grell, did you always have a frog on your head?" Ronald asked, patting the air around Grell's head.

Before Grell could respond a woman ran up to him. "Ronald! There you are, I've been looking around for you!" The woman giggled. "Oh, hey Wendy. Yeah, sorry trying to get my friend out of the office." Ronald stood draping an arm around her. "Well, seeya Grell! Don't drink too much!" Ronald called to Grell before disappearing into the crowd. Grell sighed getting up from his chair. "Better step outside for some air…" Grell mused.

He walked outside, getting a glance from the green haired man, and leaned against the wall. "I'm sooooOOOooo tired!" Grell whined. "Well then let me give you a hand with that…." A cold voice loomed behind him. The voice was so familiar yet he couldn't quite tell who it belonged to. Suddenly a hand holding a cloth was pressed to his face. His thoughts were disorientated and everything went black.

**Yeah really original end to this chapter. XD oh well I worked hard on this so deal with it.**

**Read and reply or else I will make crack pairing oneshots! (you do not want that 8P)**

**The transvestite has spoken.**


End file.
